Trailer Trash 2
by Majandra
Summary: The next part!!!!


Trailer Trash 2! By Janey  
  
Feedback - I love it so send it good or bad to janey@sethfan.zzn.com  
  
Disclaimer - Don't own anything to do with Roswell.  
  
Author's note - This is a different story for me I usually write with what's going on in the series but I have decided not to this time. Just imagine Michael's foster father wasn't a horrible guy and he was pretty rich, But Maria's mom wasn't nice and they lived in a trailer and hadn't much money would anything be different!! This is the sequel to the first!  
  
  
  
Maria woke up to the sound of her mother singing in the kitchen. Maria groaned and turned over pulling the cover's over her head.  
  
"Maria!" Michael whispered through the half open window.  
  
"Go away Space boy!" Maria groaned Michael sighed and tried to climb through Maria's bedroom window. Maria sat up in her bed and frowned at Michael.  
  
"Look Mom will go to bed soon as she's been out all night so can't you wait till then?" Maria asked annoyed, Michael shook his head and Maria smiled. Maria got out of her warm and comfy bed and walked across her messy room and opened the window more so Michael could climb in.  
  
"Thanks and don't say you don't like me doing this every morning coz I know you do!" Michael said with a grin.  
  
"Oh yeah having to climb out of my bed to open the damn window for you every damn morning thrill's me" Maria replied getting back under her cover's.  
  
"Well if you left the window fully open before you go to bed maybe I would be able to come in without waking you up!" Michael suggested.  
  
"Please and have you in my room without knowing no thanks" Maria sighed closing her eyes. Michael pulled of his Nike trainers and climbed into the single bed with Maria. Maria wrapped her arms around Michael tightly partly so he didn't fall out of the single bed and partly because she loved holding him. Michael also wrapped his arms around Maria and kissed her forehead. For the past two months they had the same routine and a day didn't go by without Michael coming to Maria's trailer in the morning and laying with her for a half hour and then on school day's heading off to school but today was a Saturday and they had all morning to themselves.  
  
"I'm hung over!" Maria groaned  
  
"I know!" Michael whispered with a smile.  
  
"Do you want to go that party at Kyle's friend's place tonight?" Michael whispered so Amy who still sang in the kitchen wouldn't hear.  
  
"Yeah it sound's like fun!" Maria replied snuggling against Michael's chest.  
  
"So you want to go by a new outfit?" Michael asked Maria didn't reply.  
  
"Maria?" Michael asked Maria again didn't answer as she'd fallen asleep. Michael smiled and kissed Maria lightly on the cheek.  
  
Maria made herself a coffee while Michael sat on the sofa flicking through the T.V channels.  
  
"Mom will be knocked out all day thank god." Maria muttered trying to clear up Amy's mess while she waited for the water to boil.  
  
"Maria that's not you're mess so leave it and get me a cola!" Michael said Maria rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm not your personal slave!" Maria said throwing Michael a soda.  
  
"Thanks" Michael said and turned back to the T.V. Maria took a seat by Michael with her coffee and Michael put an arm around her caringly.  
  
"Hay anyone home?" Alex yelled entering the trailer.  
  
"Hay Alex!" Maria said Alex sat down in an armchair and sighed.  
  
"What's up?" Maria asked Alex shrugged.  
  
"Oh nothing I just got the word that the whit's are going on tour!" Alex suddenly happily yelled Maria screamed with joy.  
  
"Oh my god Alex, I'm so happy for you tell me all the details" Maria insisted.  
  
"Okay we've been asked to go up to California in the summer and play gig's at clubs." Alex explained Maria felt so happy for her friend.  
  
"Alex god I'm so excited for you, well at least you have a few months before you go and leave me" Maria said.  
  
"Maria you can cope a summer without me and you have Michael" Alex replied Michael tightened his grip around Maria.  
  
"Yes she has me!" Michael added. Alex stood up.  
  
"Well I'm out of here got to get ready for that party tonight the whit's are playing" Alex said heading towards the door.  
  
"It's like in ten hours!"  
  
"I know!" Alex replied.  
  
"Okay see you there!" Maria yelled after him.  
  
"Michael you could at least be nice" Maria said Michael scoffed.  
  
"To him we've never got along he's a dork I'm cool two different worlds" Michael replied.  
  
"Michael!" Maria said hurt Michael realised what he'd just said and his formed a perfect 0.  
  
"Michael were not exactly alike and were from different worlds literally so I guess we can't be together!" Maria said braking free from Michael's grasp.  
  
"I was kidding, look I'll try and be friends with Alex if that's what you want?" Michael asked Maria smiled and relaxed back into Michael's arms.  
  
"Okay thank you" Maria said Michael sighed.  
  
Maria and Michael pulled up to the party in Michael's jeep, Michael got out forgetting to open the door for Maria who rolled her eyes and got out of the car herself.  
  
"You look nice space boy!" Maria said looking at Michael in his white shirt and blue jeans. Michael nodded.  
  
"I know!" Michael replied.  
  
"You look um good to really nice," Michael mumbled Maria smiled and looked down at her black strap less dress and combat boot's.  
  
"Michael!" Maria said Michael frowned, Maria held out her hand and Michael took it knowingly.  
  
"Hay Michael good to see you!" A guy yelled at the door.  
  
"Hay!" Michael replied. Maria felt out of place at first on his arm but now it didn't bother her and she knew she was his.  
  
Michael and Maria kissed quickly as they entered the house then headed off in different directions like at every party they went to.  
  
Maria walked over to where the drinks were and poured herself a vodka and cola. Michael walked over to his guy friends and began laughing and joking with them. Maria picked up a beer for Michael then headed over to her boyfriend.  
  
"Here you go!" Maria said handing Michael the beer. Michael smiled and turned back to his friends while Maria headed over to Liz who stood alone in the kitchen.  
  
"Hay girl!" Maria said happily Liz smiled.  
  
"Hay Maria, How's it going?" Liz asked as Maria jumped up onto the breakfast counter.  
  
"Fine, I guess I'm used to these party's which are so annoying but at least I can get drunk and see you!" Maria said she downed her drink and passed her empty cup to Alex who'd just finished setting up for the band to play.  
  
"Go get!" Maria ordered Alex rolled his eyes and wondered over to the drinks and poured Maria another.  
  
"You like your drink huh?" Liz asked Maria frowned.  
  
"Yeah why?" Maria asked Liz who held a bottle of water in her hand.  
  
"I just realised Maria um you drink a lot!" Liz said softly.  
  
"So what Lizzie, I gotta forget that I'm trailer trash some how!" Maria said.  
  
"Oh Maria your not you're a great person and you have a great boyfriend!" Liz said stroking Maria's arm.  
  
"Michael is great but he's being all I'm a guy around his friends and it pisses me off! But I guess it can't be helped!" Maria said Alex passed Maria a drink and Maria downed it quickly.  
  
"Maria have some water," Liz offered. Maria laughed.  
  
"Please I'm gonna go now!" Maria said heading over to get another drink.  
  
"Maria!" Liz called after her, Liz sighed and looked at Alex who shrugged.  
  
Michael stood with Max and a few other guys in the corner.  
  
"Michael do something!" Max demanded Michael sighed.  
  
"Please Maria listen to me when's she's drunk no way" Michael said he took a swig of beer.  
  
"She could hurt herself and all the guys are looking at her!" Max whispered.  
  
"What guy's?" Michael asked slightly jealous.  
  
"Just go get her down off the table!" Max said forcefully. Michael sighed and handed Max his beer and headed over to Maria.  
  
"Maria down!" Michael yelled up to Maria who was dancing on the table.  
  
"Mikey G you're so cute!" Maria said Michael rolled his eyes and pulled her off the table and picked her up.  
  
"See you later guys thanks for the party!" Michael yelled as he left the house with Maria over his shoulder.  
  
Michael laid Maria down on her bed and pulled off her boot's. Maria giggled to herself and then groaned.  
  
"What?" Michael asked with a sigh.  
  
Michael passed Maria a bucket, which sat at the bottom of Maria's bed. Maria grabbed it quickly and began throwing up. Michael frowned and headed to the bathroom. Michael could hear Maria throwing up from the bathroom Michael shook his head and grabbed Maria a towel and headed back to her room. Maria handed the bucket to Michael who reluctantly took it and placed it on the floor and gave the towel to Maria who wiped her face with it. Michael sat on the edge of Maria's bed.  
  
"Every week same deal!" Michael said Maria laid back.  
  
"Look I like drinking, you drink so what it's wrong for me?" Maria asked.  
  
"Nope I drink a couple of beers and that's it I can't drink too much I can't handle it as I'm a alien and all but you knock um back like you've been in the desert for five years!" Michael said getting up.  
  
"Michael don't talk to me like I'm you're my father! You take me to these party's you ignore me the whole time until you're friends leave or you want some nookie in the bathroom. I am not a dog that can be told what to do!" Maria said turning over.  
  
"What do you mean a dog?" Michael asked clueless.  
  
"For the past two moths we have been together it has been good but."  
  
"But what?" Michael asked.  
  
"Maria?" Michael asked again, Michael turned to look at Maria who was asleep. Michael sighed and covered Maria up and glanced at Maria before leaving her trailer.  
  
Maria awoke with a painful headache; Maria reached over and grabbed some painkillers and took a couple then laid back. There was something strange and it was the absence of Michael at her window. Maria looked at her clock, which hung on a wall. It read eleven thirty Maria frowned as she got slowly out of bed. Maria walked into the kitchen and looked through into the den but Michael wasn't there. Amy sat painting her toenails.  
  
"You look awful!" Amy said with a grin.  
  
"Thanks Mom" Maria said pouring herself a water.  
  
"Has Michael been by?" Maria asked Amy shook her head.  
  
"Nope your little rich boy hasn't been by and I must say I never thought I'd have a gold digger for a daughter," Amy said with a giggle.  
  
"Mom I am not with Michael for the money I really like him!" Maria replied hurt.  
  
"Yeah, You have me in you girl and I'm out for the richest guy in town. Michael is more than likely at a country club or something playing golf and anyway you let the men come to you not the other way around or you're a slut and never be a slave to men!" Amy said putting her nail polish down.  
  
"Unless they pay you huh mom?" Maria said Amy glared at Maria.  
  
"Is that what Michael does?" Amy asked. Maria sighed.  
  
"Even if Michael did pay me he'd be paying for the better DeLuca" Maria said going into the bathroom. Maria shut the door and turned the shower on and got in it fully clothed and tears started streaming down her face.  
  
Kyle knocked lightly on the door of the trailer Maria opened the door cigarette in mouth and a glass of Vodka in another.  
  
"Hay" Kyle said with a frown.  
  
"What?" Maria asked on the verge of tears.  
  
"I wanted to see how you were?" Kyle replied. Maria walked onto the den followed by Kyle.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Maria asked.  
  
"Michael said you broke up?" Kyle said with a frown. Maria took a drag of her cigarette and shook her head.  
  
"What?" Maria asked puzzled.  
  
"We were getting breakfast at the Crash Down and I asked how you were and he said you broke up last night and he called you a dog or something I wasn't really listening there was this chick with the biggest-"  
  
"Kyle are you sure?" Maria asked Kyle nodded. Maria downed her drink.  
  
"Whoa it's a Sunday!" Kyle said shocked.  
  
"Yeah well I'm sure god will understand!" Maria said putting on her jacket.  
  
"Will you drive me to Michael's place?" Maria asked Kyle nodded.  
  
Maria knocked on Michael's door angrily. Hank opened it.  
  
"Maria what can I do for you?" Hank asked.  
  
"Is Michael here?" Maria asked looking past Hank.  
  
"Nope he's at that little diner you kid's hang out at can I give him a message?" Hank asked.  
  
"Yeah tell him he need's to call Maria!" Maria said heading back to Kyle's car, which was waiting in the drive.  
  
"Will do honey!" Hank yelled after Maria.  
  
"Kid's" Hank muttered to himself.  
  
Michael sat alone in a booth at the Crash Down drinking a cola. Maria suddenly entered the quiet café followed by Kyle who walked over to Liz who was pouring a cherry coke.  
  
"Michael!" Maria said sitting opposite him.  
  
"What's up?" Michael asked.  
  
"You told Kyle we broke up why?" Maria asked.  
  
"Coz we did!" Michael replied.  
  
"When did this happen?" Maria asked again with a frown.  
  
"Last night you said-"  
  
"I said, from what I can remember that I didn't want to be treated like your dog!" Maria replied.  
  
"If I had a dog I would treat it well you know man's best friend and all!" Michael replied sarcastically. Maria rolled her eyes.  
  
"Michael! Look I'm your girlfriend and maybe need to treat me a little better." Maria explained.  
  
"Look I treat you well okay I come and see you every morning I pick up your Cigarettes on my way over I get you into great party's!" Michael said with a smile.  
  
"Oh and that is the main thing in a relationship is getting into party's, God Michael you've dated women before right?" Maria asked Michael raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah like for one date, I never really dated any girl for more than a couple of day's!" Michael admitted. Maria tried not to smile.  
  
"Space boy you need some serious coaching if you want to keep me!" Maria said laughing. Maria got up from the booth.  
  
"What do I have to do?" Michael asked Maria laughed and walked out of the Crash down leaving a clueless Michael.  
  
Max said next to Michael while Kyle sat opposite them. Max sighed.  
  
"Michael okay what would you do if Maria asked you to take her to the ballet when a big hockey game was on?" Max asked Michael shook his head.  
  
"Well Maria wouldn't want to go to the ballet, but if she did when a game was on she'd know not even to ask coz Hockey is my game!" Michael replied. Max and Kyle exchanged a worried look.  
  
"Nope you would watch the high light's later and go to the ballet!" Max said correcting Michael.  
  
"No way ballet suck's a big one, no one would wanna sit and watch a bunch of idiot's dance around in dresses!" Michael said.  
  
"Okay Maria gets drink spilled on her new dress what do you do?" Kyle asked changing the subject off of ballet.  
  
"Give her twenty bucks to go get a new one!" Michael said with a smile.  
  
"Nope wrong!" Max said Michael frowned.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Look she's out and everyone is looking you don't give her money at her you take her home and let her get changed and if she doesn't want to go back to the party you take her someplace else and don't laugh!" Kyle said Michael shook his head.  
  
"Yeah well why should I take advice from you didn't you and Tess brake up?" Michael asked with a smirk.  
  
"Were on a brake, Anyway at least I am able to keep my woman under control" Kyle said not noticing Tess approaching the booth.  
  
"What was that?" Tess asked Kyle nearly jumped out of his skin.  
  
"Tess hay how are you?" Kyle asked nervously.  
  
"Get lost!" Tess said walking out of the Crash down. Max and Michael were laughing as Kyle chased Tess down the street.  
  
"He has no clue either!" Michael said through the laughter.  
  
"Michael he knows how to treat a girl and you my friend need help" Max said.  
  
"Maxwell I want Maria to be happy but how can I when I'm not!" Michael whispered.  
  
"Don't you love her?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah but I mean I worry about her she drink's and I mean I put her to bed I wipe puke off her face I go around her place every morning to make sure she's okay. I pick her up off the ground when she is unconscious after drinking to many Vodkas I." Michael stopped and sighed.  
  
"Michael we all notice how much Maria drink's we all thought you hadn't noticed I mean you never seem to pay attention" Max said Michael shook his head.  
  
"It wasn't that bad until the last month, I can't talk to her about it because she doesn't listen. When she is soba and were sitting at my place or here she is amazing and she has changed my world I just don't want drunk Maria who is a danger to herself and I couldn't handle if something happened to her." Michael said honestly.  
  
"Michael I've never seen you so worried about anyone before you need to talk to her" Max insisted Michael shrugged.  
  
"Maybe but I'm gonna concentrate on pleasing Maria at the moment so what can I get her as a gift?" Michael asked.  
  
"What is that?" Maria asked as Michael handed her an old shoebox.  
  
"A gift" Michael said slightly pleased with himself. Maria raised an eyebrow as she opened the box.  
  
"It's a bit of metal," Maria said with a frown.  
  
"Yup from the place we got it together" Michael said grabbing a beer from Maria's refrigerator.  
  
"The grani-"  
  
"Yes but don't tell anyone I could get in trouble!" Michael said.  
  
"Michael I don't know what to say?" Maria replied puzzled  
  
"It's something special from an out of this world object and it from the place we got it on well the second time we did it" Michael reassured Maria with a grin.  
  
"You just took a piece of metal from the thing that may or may not be, be able to take you home?" Maria asked again  
  
"Yup and anyway I don't really care if I broke it maybe it would be a blessing in disguise" Michael muttered taking a seat on the sofa.  
  
"A blessing why?" Maria asked.  
  
"Coz then I wouldn't have to leave you" Michael said softly Maria smiled then looked at the floor.  
  
"Would you go if you found a way?" Maria asked.  
  
"All my life up until high school I was on this mission to get home, Then when I got to high school I realised I like being me and being popular and I was gonna savour my time here on earth until I actually did leave but.." Michael paused and looked at Maria.  
  
"I guess I never realised what to be in love is until I met you, Max loves Liz but I know he'll leave because he is the king and all but the thought of leaving you hurts me but I couldn't say I would or wouldn't until I'm actually faced with the problem" Michael said Maria nodded and put the piece of metal back in the box.  
  
"Thank you Michael!" Maria said reaching over and placing a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"See I know how to please women!" Michael whispered to himself.  
  
"What?" Maria asked heading toward her room.  
  
"Nothing!" Michael said innocently.  
  
Michael parked up outside the 7/11 to get some beer for him and Maria.  
  
"This brings back memories," Maria said with a grin as she played around with the radio.  
  
"I'll be two minutes!" Michael said exiting the jeep.  
  
" Okay" Maria said standing up and climbing onto the bonnet of the jeep as music pumped out. Maria started dancing Michael shook his head and hurried into the store.  
  
"Maria!" Alex yelled walking towards the jeep.  
  
"Alex where have you been?" Maria asked jumping down and into Alex's arms.  
  
"Band rehearsing and stuff I missed you!" Alex said sadly.  
  
"It's only been a week," Maria said with a sigh.  
  
"I remember a time when we spend every day together!" Alex remained Maria who smiled.  
  
"Sorry I guess I've kind of been busy having a boyfriend and all" Maria said apologizing.  
  
"Don't Maria, You're happy and in love and I'm not going to take up the free time you have!" Alex replied.  
  
"I want you to take it up, Come by tomorrow and we'll go play" Maria insisted.  
  
"Okay I gotta get going I'm seeing someone in ten minutes!" Alex said.  
  
"Oh do you have a date?" Maria asked with a giggle.  
  
"No just a friend of mine from a couple of years back" Alex explained.  
  
"Cool I'll see you later home boy" Maria said with a smile.  
  
"Bye, Hay Mike" Alex said as he passed Michael who just came out from the store. Michael nodded in recognition.  
  
"Mike? No one call's me Mike!" Michael said as he and Maria got back in the jeep.  
  
"Be nice, did you get the beer?" Maria asked. Michael passed Maria the brown bag.  
  
"Great want one?" Maria asked.  
  
"Nope I'm driving!" Michael replied.  
  
"So, Oh yeah you can only have a couple anyway what a pity I'll have to drink them" Maria said with a smirk.  
  
"Nope, no were meeting Kyle and Max and Liz so you need to save some" Michael informed Maria who sighed angrily.  
  
"Space boy you could have told me you know it would be nice to be informed me" Maria replied.  
  
"Sorry I was watching the game and forgot don't rag on me" Michael said annoyed.  
  
"Fine" Maria replied quickly.  
  
"Hay Maria, Michael!" Max called as Maria and Michael entered the now closed Crash Down. Michael smiled and hugged Max quickly.  
  
"What up man?" Michael asked Max rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine did you talk to Maria?" Max asked.  
  
"Nope!" Michael replied.  
  
"Liz!" Michael said kissing Liz quickly on the cheek. Maria walked over to Kyle who sat near the CD player  
  
"Hay how you doing?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Fine, How about you?" Maria asked.  
  
"Great, so are you and Michael back on track?"  
  
"Yeah, Want a beer?" Maria asked pulling a six-pack out of the brown bag in her hands.  
  
"Nope, Maria don't drink in here if Liz's parents come down and anyway were all going to the fair tonight and I don't think alcohol and roller coaster's go well together" Kyle said taking the beer from Maria's hand he placed it on the side and signalled over for Michael to come over.  
  
"Kyle get lost!" Maria yelled. Michael walked over and stood by Maria.  
  
"What's up?" Michael asked.  
  
"I told Maria she couldn't have beer!" Kyle told Michael.  
  
"Um so?" Michael asked.  
  
"Maria won't have it!" Kyle said.  
  
"Hay I am here and it's a free country!" Maria said.  
  
"Maria um maybe you should not drink till later I mean you want to ride the bumper cars right?" Michael asked taking the beer. Maria scoffed and then sighed.  
  
"I'm not a child!" Maria said hurt, Michael sighed and walked away.  
  
"Maria he just worry's about you!" Kyle whispered Maria smiled.  
  
"Yeah I know but hell I just want to have fun"  
  
Maria linked arms with Liz as the group walked through the Carnival. Tess and Kyle walked slowly behind them and Michael and Max were either side of Maria and Liz. Liz and Maria ate cotton candy.  
  
"Wow that guy is great!" Liz said referring to a guitarist sitting alone by a hotdog vender strumming on his guitar.  
  
"Yeah!" Maria replied. Maria let go of Liz and walked quickly over to the guy and whispered something to him.  
  
"What's she doing now?" Tess asked Kyle and the others shrugged. Maria sat down next to the guy and suddenly began to sing.  
  
"It was a Monday when my lover told me, never pay the reaper with love only." Maria sang beautifully as the guy played. Michael stared at Maria proudly Liz and the others watched intensely as Maria continued. A crowd gathered.  
  
"What could I say to you except I love you and I'd give my life for yours!"  
  
"Wow she is good!" Max whispered to Michael who nodded.  
  
"She has always been good I recall when we were kids," Liz said with a smile. Kyle nodded.  
  
"Yeah she would always sing at camp," Kyle said.  
  
"We are we are we are the lucky ones" The group watched until Maria had finished the crowd clapped and a few people put some money in the hat in front of the guy. The guy offered the money to Maria who shook her head and smiled.  
  
"Keep it all I did was sing" Maria arose to her feet and walked over to her friends.  
  
"Wow Maria you were great!" Tess said with a smile. Maria grinned.  
  
"Maria you rocked!" Liz said hugging her friend.  
  
"Ditto!" Max and Kyle said in unison.  
  
"Thanks I really enjoy singing" Maria replied glancing at Michael who hadn't said a word.  
  
"You were great, who wants to ride the big wheel?" Michael asked walking away. Maria frowned then sadly followed.  
  
"Alex!" Maria said suddenly.  
  
"Oh Maria hay-"  
  
"Isabel!" Maria said shocked. Isabel and Alex exchanged worried looks.  
  
"Are you here together?" Maria asked. Isabel smiled.  
  
"Yeah, we are we thought you guys were having a party tonight?"  
  
"We are later, um you're here together?" Maria asked shocked.  
  
"Maria where are the others?" Isabel asked.  
  
"They were headed toward the Ferris wheel, so you're together?" Maria asked again.  
  
"Yeah we have been seeing each other!" Isabel said taking Alex's hand. A smile spread across Maria's face.  
  
"Oh Alex you stud you, so I take it you want me to keep this under raps?" Maria asked trying not t laugh.  
  
"Yeah please Maria!" Alex said.  
  
"Okay um does Alex know abo-"  
  
"Yeah I told him!" Isabel said looking down at the floor.  
  
"Okay then I'm going to go someplace else and not be here!" Maria said heading to find her friends.  
  
"Where were you?" Michael asked as Maria appeared.  
  
"I thought I saw someone I knew!" Maria lied Michael nodded.  
  
"Two please!" Michael said as they got onto the Ferris wheel.  
  
"I hate this ride!" Michael exclaimed as he and Maria sat on the wheel.  
  
"Oh calm down, what happens if you have to go up to space I think that will be a little worse than the Ferris wheel" Maria replied with a smile.  
  
"I mean it's boring, you just go round and round what's the point of that?" Michael asked.  
  
"It's what us humans class as fun okay!" Maria replied sarcastically.  
  
"Maria you class getting drunk as fun so." Michael said Maria frowned.  
  
"So what it is so what? Anyway what did you think of my singing?" Maria asked Michael coughed.  
  
"Um I was really happy for you" Michael replied.  
  
"What! You were happy for me what?" Maria asked puzzled.  
  
"Okay I thought you were stunning" Michael mumbled.  
  
"Michael that is so sweet really?" Maria asked excited.  
  
"Yeah you rocked no Metallica but yeah you were amazing I was proud" Michael mumbled. Maria smiled.  
  
"Thank you Michael" Maria said glancing down; Maria suddenly saw Isabel and Alex kissing near the bumper cars Michael followed her gaze.  
  
"What are you looking-" Maria cut Michael off by kissing him forcefully on the lips!  
  
"What was that for" Michael asked shocked yet pleased.  
  
"I just wanted to kiss you!" Maria replied Michael smiled.  
  
"Mom are you home?" Maria yelled as she entered her trailer followed by Michael. Maria checked her room then walked into the den.  
  
"Nope I guess not!" Maria said sitting on the sofa Michael joined her. Maria glanced over at Michael and then slowly lent in and kissed him softly on the lips! Michael kissed Maria back forcefully. Maria laid back pulling Michael on top of her.  
  
"Your Mom could walk in!" Michael whispered softly as he pulled Maria's top off. Maria groaned lightly.  
  
"Don't talk about her she'll be gone for ages!" Maria said unbuttoning Michael's shirt. Michael kissed Maria on the neck and then ran a hand along her leg.  
  
Maria slowly got up from the sofa where Michael and herself had been laying asleep together she pulled on Michael's shirt. Maria poured herself a Vodka and lit a cigarette. Maria glanced over at Michael who was sleeping peacefully then she looked down at the glass in her hand. Maria sighed and poured the vodka down on sink. Maria got herself a Cola out the refrigerator. Maria sat in an armchair and watched Michael sleeping.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?" Michael asked waking up Maria smiled.  
  
"About an hour space boy!" Maria replied handing Michael his shirt that she had now changed out of. Michael yawned then sighed.  
  
"That was good" Michael said with a grin Maria nodded.  
  
"Yeah it was, It gets better and better each time we make love" Maria replied kissing Michael on the head as she passed him on the way to the kitchen.  
  
"You want anything to eat?" Maria asked. Michael frowned.  
  
"What? Your not usually this um-"  
  
"Nice after we've had the sex right?" Maria asked Michael nodded.  
  
"Well yeah, have you been drinking?" Michael asked picking up her glass filled with coke and smelling it.  
  
"Nope it's just regular Cola. So will pizza do you?" Maria asked. Michael nodded still puzzled by Maria's behaviour.  
  
"Maria none of the banter or crude remarks or even a little vodka? What happened to make you all nice?" Michael asked Maria who was dialling the Pizza place's number.  
  
"Nothing I'm just Maria!" Maria said annoyed. Michael shrugged.  
  
Michael threw the last bit of Pizza back in the box after taking on bite of it!  
  
"I'm stuffed, Couldn't eat another thing" Michael said sitting back on the sofa. Maria got up and cleaned the Pizza box and empty soda cans away. Michael watched Maria and Maria noticed his eyes on her.  
  
"What?" Maria asked.  
  
"Come on what's brought this sudden new Maria on?" Michael asked. Maria sighed and took a seat next to Michael.  
  
"I'm not saying I've had a personality transplant but I just realised something when we had sex!" Maria explained Michael frowned.  
  
"What that I was really good?" Michael asked Maria rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well I knew that but I mean when we were making love I heard you whisper you loved me and you were so different than the early days of our relationship. You were gentle like you didn't want to hurt me and you just kept whispering that you loved me and I for once in my troubled life felt safe and loved and actually needed because I felt you needed me!" Maria said softly Michael nodded.  
  
"I do need you and I know things have been a little rocky between us but it's because I worry about you do you understand?" Michael asked taking Maria's hand.  
  
"Yeah hence the whole me throwing out my vodka, I won't be able to stop drinking like that but it will take time and will power I will cut down!" Maria reassured Michael who smiled.  
  
"Good" Michael said.  
  
"I like it when your smiles are just for me, It doesn't happen that often" Maria said with a grin.  
  
"What do you mean?" Michael asked  
  
"Nothing you just only really smile when you are with your friends!" Maria explained.  
  
"I do smile and laugh with you" Michael replied hurt.  
  
"Yeah but you kinda ignore me when your with your friends!" Maria said sadly.  
  
"Maria you don't get it do you?" Michael asked Maria shook her head.  
  
"My friends that I hang out with at party's and at school are jerks, with the exception of Kyle and Max of course but the other guys are shallow and are not people I want you hanging with because they used to make fun of you and Alex and they treat people like crap but I hang out with them because I have control over them and if I say leave Maria alone they will and that laughter is fake but the smiles for you are real!" Michael said.  
  
"But I don't get why you hang out with them if they're so shallow?" Maria asked.  
  
"I told you because I am popular and there not even 'Friends' There just people that hang around me. I'm sorry if you don't like them maybe I don't either but you know if you want me to stop hanging out with them I will?" Michael said.  
  
"No I get it now, I'm sorry" Maria said Michael smiled and kissed Maria again.  
  
"So where do we go from here?" Michael asked Maria shrugged.  
  
"Let's go get drunk!" Maria said with a smile Michael frowned.  
  
"Kidding space boy!" Maria said with a giggle Michael playfully pulled her into a headlock and kissed her forehead. 


End file.
